spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Chum Utopia
Chum Utopia is the thirty fourth episode of SpongeToons & the first part to the Season 2 Finale with continues with The Sound Of Chum, Last Of The Chum Lords and The End Of Plankton which is to be released August 16. ---> Italian Translated page. Plot August 16th 2014 It is said that in the final days of Bikini Bottom, everyone had bad dreams. Each and every one of those people had dreamt of the terrible things to come. But they forgot, because they must. They forgot their nightmares of fire and war and insanity. They forgot. Except they knew that heroes would rise. SpongeBob & Patrick find a base and search of what it lies. But only a old professor who knows them very well and now the base of full of death traps that can kill people. The old professor isn't as all of what he seems as he is Plankton! He then gasses SpongeBob & Patrick to let them sleep. Transcript Narrator: It is said that in the final days of Bikini Bottom, everyone had bad dreams. Each and every one of those people had dreamt of the terrible things to come. But they forgot, because they must. They forgot their nightmares of fire and war and insanity. They forgot. Except they knew that heroes would rise. shot of the Earth as it turns on it's side, we zoom in onto Bikini Bottom as then the camera begins to act like a plane and drives through the townsfolk (CG) and stop at the edge of the road where SpongeBob and Patrick are SpongeBob: So then I dipped them in by about 3 seconds before they could have burnt. Patrick: SpongeBob, when did that place come here? looking at a rocket base, more high tech than usual places that they have been to. SpongeBob: About a couple of months back... Patrick: Let's go inside? SpongeBob: Allright Patrick but only if this isn't a killer base. [They walk to the big, grand entrance like in Squidville for the entrance to Tentacle Acres, it opens. (suprising - Ghastlyop) '' SpongeBob: Why would the door open to us two? Unless the person who owns the place knows us? Patrick: It could be one of our enemies from our past? burst out laughing! SpongeBob: Come on Patrick, Stop thinking of it, Let's go in. they walk in, the door shuts behind them SpongeBob: Dark and dusty, that's what this place is. Patrick: So it's called "Dark and Dusty?" SpongeBob: No, stop being dumb Patrick. I was describing the place. I don't know what it's called. glass door like in a supermarket greets them in as the duo stop for a minute, It is a more darkened room and only footsteps can be heard Patrick (shivering): Wwwhhhooo iiiisss iiiittt? lights are turned on and SpongeBob and Patrick move backwards and bump into a old man ???: Hello, don't be afraid. walks to appear in front of SpongeBob and Patrick ???: My name is Proffessor John and I work here. SpongeBob: Oh hello, my name is... Prof. John: Let me guess, SpongeBob SquarePants & Patrick Star? SpongeBob: How do you know our names? Prof. John: You are very famous, although I've been stuck here for many years. SpongeBob: Excuse me for a minute. tells Patrick by whispering SpongeBob: He's been stuck here for many years and he knows us. Patrick: How? SpongeBob: I don't know. Unless he's is someone we know... stops whispering and goes back to Professor John SpongeBob: Professor, Do you have any jobs for us? Prof. John: Yes, see that corridor? pointing to the one on the right Prof. John: Something is clogging up the electrics over there at the end. See if you can get it out. SpongeBob & Patrick: Okay! high five each other as they travel down the path, SpongeBob is whistling Now That We Are Men (Fight Fight A - ''Ghastlyop), ''the road gets thinner and Patrick nearly falls off until SpongeBob grabs his hand SpongeBob: I've got you, Patrick! Patrick: Thanks SpongeBob! continue on for a bit until they reach a lever that they pull, the duo start to hear something SpongeBob: Do you hear that? eyes turn to the left Patrick: Yeah, I do. eyes turn to the right, it's the rocket engines, a fireball that is coming towards them SpongeBob & Patrick: RUNNN! camera goes at a low angle, so we can see SpongeBob and Patrick run back in. Then the camera stays on the professor and the duo. Prof. John: Thanks you two for destroying this rocket base. John rips off his disguse to be Plankton! SpongeBob & Patrick: PLANKTON?! Plankton: The Professor was an invention. I have bigger plans to start. SpongeBob: You do realize you're never going to lead the ocean. Plankton: Just stop it, SpongeBob. I'm not that crazy. run after him for a bit on the road, tired as they fall asleep as Plankton laughs hard before he starts coughing Plankton: I love my job. flies on his jet pack to Bikini Bottom, leaving a sleeping SpongeBob & Patrick on the floor END OF EPISODE... Trailer Transcript at the end of Critique Corner *is at the end of a footpath, nearly falling off *SpongeBob: '''Patrick, I've got you.' *Coming This August *eyes move to the left *The tale of a Sponge and a Star *eyes move to the right *End in a three part finale *SpongeBob: RUN PATRICK! are running from a explosion *Chum Utopia; The Sound Of Chum & The Last Of The Chum Lords *is a darkened room, only footsteps are heard *trailer ends. Trivia *This is the first in a finale, but by plot it is first in a four parter which continues over to Season 3. *This is the second season finale after Krabs In Court. *The transcript started about 10 days before it was supposed to start on August 13th. *The date of the events in the episode are the airdate of the episode also making it the first episode to take place the samedate as the broadcast date. *This episode was originally called "Utopia" instead of "Chum Utopia". The plot stayed mostly intact when the name was changed, however. Category:SpongeToons Episodes Category:SpongeToons Category:Ghastlyop's SpongeToons Episodes Category:Episodes Category:2014 Category:Ghastlyop SpongeToons Episodes Category:Ghastly's SpongeToons Episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts